


[podfic of] Sticky Fingers, by dear_monday

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, asshole!characters, mutual antagonism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: Podfic of Sticky Fingers by dear_mondayAuthor summary-"I mean, he's a bitchy, nasty fucking – fucking emo kid. And, and he smells. Like, not as bad as you. But still, pretty bad." Douchebag!fic, or alternatively an Everyone Is an Asshole College AU. In which Frank and Bert fight over Gerard while refusing to admit to doing any such thing, and Gerard is definitely up to something.
Relationships: Bert McCracken/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Bert McCracken/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 4





	[podfic of] Sticky Fingers, by dear_monday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sticky Fingers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/284952) by [dear_monday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/pseuds/dear_monday). 



[](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Cover%20Art/StickyFingers%20cover%20art.png)

To listen, [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Sticky%20Fingers.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thank you [dear_monday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/pseuds/dear_monday) for writing this story. This is my happy place- I love asshole!boys and roughhousing and the mean banter overlying the soft squishy feelings. :3 Please note, that I was unable to ascertain if dear_monday offers permission for transformative works. I have attempted to reach out to them via dreamwidth, but it seems like they've been inactive there since 2012 and nothing new posted on AO3 since 2018. If anyone has a better way to reach them to ask about permission to keep this podfic post up, I would appreciate it. 

This podfic is a part of my own personal WIP amnesty challenge. It was originally recorded on April 22, 2012. 

I'm returning to podficcing fandom after a 5 year+ hiatus and I unfortunately had the bad habit of leaving recorded but unedited files sitting on my computer... so I've edited them all and posting them. This comes with a blanket proviso that a lot of them suffer from recording quality difficulties- likely they were recorded on my internal laptop mic at the time. I did my best to clean up the sound, but I'm not the most technically skilled and they do still have varying degrees of background buzz. But I'm not letting the perfectionist drive get to me and I'm just posting them as they are. 

Constructive criticism is always welcome, as is a quick comment and/or kudos to show that somebody liked it! :) 


End file.
